Aníron
by Cuencas Vacias
Summary: La guerra por la tierra media está por terminar pero el destino le requiere a Aragorn que pague un precio a cambio de la victoria... la vida de Legolas.  One-Shot


**ANÍRON**

* * *

><p>Aragorn marchó a través de una habitación oscura, más aún que las noches sin estrellas sobre el cielo de la torre de Orthanc, sus pasos resonaban contra la piedra empujados por alguna fuerza que le impedía detenerse, todo ello era un sueño y lo sabía. Era a Arwen la hermosa estrella de la tarde a quien deseaba ver en el mundo onírico, no aquella visión plagada de desesperanza, la oscuridad se disipó un poco permitiéndole vislumbrar una construcción, un gran arco de mármol blanco ribeteado por caracteres elficos que por falta de luz no pudo leer; una canción llegó hasta sus oídos interpretada por una voz que no era humana, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte presagiando una desgracia, la voz que cantaba se escuchaba más cercana, no pudo comprender lo que decía pero sus notas hablaban de tristeza y dolor, pasó bajo el arco, una entrada al mundo de las sombras, llegó a una bóveda, la voz cantaba ahora en sollozos, y entonces lo supo, esa voz venía de su ser, entonaba aquello que él sentía para lo cual no tenía palabras, no, ese sueño no era acerca de Arwen Undomiel sino acerca de ruina y desesperación.<p>

– ¡Maldito mil veces sea el señor de Mordor – gritó – que toda obra suya perezca en el ocaso de esta funesta era plagada de su maldad.

Frente a sus ojos se alzó la visión más estremecedora que había tenido que contemplar. Colgado de la bóveda por cientos de hebras de mithril cual una muñeca rota yacía un cuerpo, blanca era su figura y la túnica que lo cubría pero todo él estaba empapado en su propia sangre que corría gota a gota manchando también el suelo, se acercó despacio sintiendo que toda fuerza lo abandonaba ante la repugnante escena, y aquel blanco ser coronado por hebras doradas alzó lánguidamente la cabeza con su último aliento para mirarlo.

Era él, era él, la gloria de la raza de los elfos, nacido para luchar en aquella gran guerra en nombre de su pueblo, inmortal de paso etéreo, el canto fúnebre que se oía se transformó en un grito y tras aquella figura se levantó una sombra encapuchada, similar a los nazgul, blandió una daga.

– Sacrificio – le gritó a Aragorn.

El dunadan despertó. Se encontraba bajo el techo del rey Theoden, el castillo dorado de Meduseld en Edoras.

* * *

><p>Aquella pesadilla no volvió a repetirse en los subsecuentes días y poco a poco el heredero de Isildur le restó importancia hasta que las tribulaciones de la guerra ocuparon por completo su mente relegando aquella visión. No fue sino hasta la batalla en el abismo de Helm que otro hecho lo llevó a pensar en ello. Se encontraba con sus compañeros prestos a partir de regreso a Meduseld; Gimli sostenía una discusión con Legolas acerca del orco número cuarenta y dos que habían matado.<p>

– No intentes adjudicarte el trabajo de mi hacha, pequeño príncipe de orejas puntiagudas, ese ya estaba muerto – Aragorn se volvió para mirar a sus incansables amigos, Legolas le sonrió escuetamente.

– Aún se retorcía – le soltó al enano y con eso bastó para encender su ira – démonos prisa antes de que comience a invocar a Gloin y a todos sus ancestros para maldecirme – le instó el rubio elfo tomando del brazo al dunadan; fue ese contacto lo que trajo la visión de vuelta a la mente de Aragorn.

– Sacrificio.

Le siseó la misma voz que oyera bajo aquel arco, el tiempo se congeló, la oscura figura que degollara a aquella criatura en su sueño se materializó en ese momento y lugar, una mano cadavérica señaló al elfo a su lado.

– No te permitiré que lo destruyas – clamó el hombre.

– Cambiar la era tiene un precio – escupió aquel engendro – su sangre correrá por mi mano y será ofrendada en honor del último descendiente de Isildur, considéralo un regalo que los Valar pusieron en este mundo para ti – y con aquellas palabras cargadas de ruina desapareció.

– Aragorn, ¿qué pasa?

Inquirió Legolas, sin saber del hado que se cernía sobre él, todos a su alrededor los miraban, nadie más había presenciado la llegada del sacrificador.

– Eras tú – dijo el dunadan, la imagen de la criatura que colgaba en una telaraña de mithril desangrándose más fresca en su mente que nunca – eras tú – se apartó sin decir ni una palabra más, no podía concebir semejante abominación.

* * *

><p>– La suerte de Arwen está atada a la del anillo único – esas habían sido las palabras de Elrond, su padre, pronunciadas en el campamento del Sagrario, su significado no podía resultarle más cruel a Aragorn, la luz de los Valar había abandonado a la Estrella de la Tarde.<p>

– Frodo.

Murmuró para sí mismo, cuánto hubiera deseado acompañarle en su travesía a través de Mordor, cuánto hubiera deseado enmendar al fin los pecados de sus ancestros seducidos por el poder de Sauron.

– Confío en ti.

Por su parte había llegado el momento de asumir su lugar en el mundo, su destino, Arwen dependía de ello, cazaría incluso la más recóndita esperanza incluso si eso significaba adentrarse en el reino de los muertos.

La negativa del rey de los muertos fue rotunda, aunque el deseo de libertad y de un descanso en paz parecía atraerlos, tuvieron que huir de la montaña en medio de una avalancha de cráneos que amenazaba con arrastrarlos a lo profundo del abismo, una vez bajo el sol de nuevo, las pocas esperanzas que quedaban les fueron arrebatadas en la forma de barcos de velas negras. Los corsarios de Umbar, navegaban rumbo a Gondor, por primera vez durante aquella travesía las fuerzas de Aragorn flaquearon, cayó bajo el peso de la angustia que lo carcomía, una lágrima de impotencia y desesperación escapó de sus ojos, una sola.

De pronto la mano de Legolas se dejó sentir sobre su hombro, lo entendía y lo acompañaba, hacía tiempo que habían hecho un silencioso pacto, el elfo le seguiría a donde el destino lo llevara para ayudarlo y pelear a su lado, una promesa forjada en cada acción realizada no por palabras. En eso, surgido de la roca sólida de la montaña apareció el rey de los muertos.

– Pelearemos – dijo.

* * *

><p>Sólo le restaba navegar, que el buen viento los llevara hasta la batalla, habían visto una columna de fuego, antinaturalmente aguamarina, levantarse en Cirith Ungol, el bramido de las huestes de Mordor podía palparse en el aire. El elfo contemplaba la costa con esos penetrantes ojos suyos aunque ocasionalmente desviaba su atención de su guardia y la dirigía a las estrellas, una idea se había formado en Aragorn y no podía acallarla, fue hacía su amigo.<p>

– Gimli duerme bajo cubierta, parece que la presencia de los fantasmas no lo molesta más.

– Debo decirte algo.

– Yo no podría descansar, no con sus almas susurrando su dolor para mis oídos.

El elfo clavó aquellos ojos azules en él, tan azules como los mares que anhelaban contemplar.

– No lucharás en Gondor – el hijo de Thranduil tardó un momento en asimilar aquella frase sin sentido.

– ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

– Porque – Aragorn no sabía como explicar aquello que había visto – ese es mi deseo.

– Lo lamento Aragorn, no puedo cumplir esta petición.

– Confía en mí, no debes entrar al campo de batalla – el montaraz temía que el sacrificador aguardara a su amigo en ese lugar.

– Me pides que abandone en un momento tan importante, soy mejor guerrero que la mayoría de tus hombres, me necesitarás.

– Te necesito en los barcos.

– ¿Sabes por qué te he seguido? – Aragorn lo sabía, Eowyn lo había dicho en Cuernavilla "porque te aman", el príncipe de Mirkwood parecía muy ofendido – no he de obedecer, no me quedaré al margen de esta guerra ni en este momento ni en ningún otro.

* * *

><p>El sacrificador no estaba en los campos de Pelennor, la tranquilidad volvió al corazón de Aragorn momentáneamente. La última avanzada sería llevada a cabo por Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, el nuevo rey de Rohan, Eomer; y por él mismo, inclusive Pippin y Merry partirían con ellos rumbo a la puerta negra, era su única oportunidad para dejarle camino libre a Frodo hasta el Monte del Destino. Faramir y Eowyn se quedarían atrás, aún convalecían en las casas de curación. Él le había asegurado a Gandalf que Sauron mordería el anzuelo, al desafiarlo le haría creer que había tomado el anillo único para si mismo, de que otro modo podría enfrentársele, mucho tiempo atrás, el reto sería lanzado a través de la Palantir; tiempo atrás esas rocas habían pertenecido a los hombres de Oesternesse, a su raza, ellos las habían creado y empleado, por ello como descendiente de Isildur podría ser capaz de dominar el poder de la piedra vidente.<p>

A solas en el salón del trono de la Torre Blanca se mostró al enemigo, puso ante el Ojo el brillo de Anduril, antes Narsil, sólo para recordarle su filo, pero el enemigo era cruel y no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácil por simples humanos, en la piedra vidente apareció la imagen de la bella Arwen Undomiel agonizante, la estrella de la tarde que colgaba del cuello de Aragorn cayó, toda esperanza quedó en Frodo.

– No guardo ninguna para mí mismo – se dijo el montaraz, estaba solo, la luz de la estrella de la tarde se había extinguido.

Se quedó en aquel lugar hasta entrada la madrugada, no se sentía cansado, aunque se percibía frío.

– Aragorn – lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, se volvió – por tu semblante puedo saber que algo terrible ha sucedido.

Se trataba de Legolas, el dunadan estaba tan volcado en el dolor que lo carcomía, el peor de todos los que había padecido hasta ese momento que no pudo darse cuenta de que el príncipe se había tornado su luz en los instantes más oscuros, el elfo llegó hasta su lado, por primera vez dudó en algo y fue en rodear con sus brazos al humano, no necesitaba de ninguna palabra para deducir lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Aragorn iba al frente, los hombres del oeste le seguían, marchaban a una batalla que sólo podía terminar con la destrucción del anillo a manos del mediano o con la muerte de todos ellos, al menos no vivirían para ver la Tierra Media arder en los fuegos de Mordor.<p>

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas Aragorn instó a los suyos a luchar, acababa de decapitar a otro descendiente de Oesternesse, Boca del Amo, era la inmunda forma en que se hacía llamar, se había mofado de ellos y además, les había mostrado la cota de mithril de Frodo. Cuando se precipitaron hacía los ejércitos de Sauron, rodeados por el enemigo, superados en número y sin ninguna esperanza de victoria en la empresa del mediano Aragorn sólo pudo actuar, no se detuvo a pensar en la derrota ni en la perdición, ya no buscaba salvación sólo se trataba de venganza, venganza pura, por Arwen, por Frodo, por aquellos a su lado que morirían.

La masacre se sintió eterna aunque terminó de súbito, con el monte del destino vomitando fuego como paisaje de fondo, la tierra se tragó a los orcos y su inmunda presencia, y el primer pensamiento lúcido del hombre desde la agonía de Arwen, que se vio forzado a presenciar, acudió a su mente, Frodo y Sam morirían junto con el anillo en medio del fuego del volcán, a su alrededor pudo ver hombres de Gondor y Rohan muertos en esa su última batalla contra Sauron.

– ¿Cuántos más? – se dijo – ¿la sangre de cuántos más debe correr por esta Tierra que ya ha tenido bastante de guerra y malicia?– Y entonces lo vio, su presencia tornó aquel instante de locura en algo frío, el sacrificador.

– Uno más – le dijo y desapareció.

Aragorn lo buscó con la mirada mientras el señor de las Águilas se marchaba junto con Gandalf, le halló, corría hacía él y el hombre sintió un gran alivio.

– Aragorn – lo llamó, por un instante en el corazón del rey se formó el sentimiento de que él era todo lo que le quedaba.

* * *

><p>Y a pesar de todo ahí estaban, la comunidad del anillo se volvió a reunir tras una larga jornada, en aquella habitación de las casas de curación en la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion, apenas podían creer que todo hubiera terminado para bien, apenas podían creer que estaban juntos de nuevo y que vivían. Aragorn se olvidó por completo del sacrificador, el oscuro personaje no cabía en su corazón en esos momentos de alegría.<p>

Tras una semana de festejos, los preparativos para la coronación empezaron a realizarse, en aquella semana muchas cosas ocurrieron, Faramir había pedido la mano de Eowyn a su hermano y éste la había concedido de buen grado; Gandalf no hacía sino reír, ni siquiera reprendía ya a Pippin por muchas torpezas que el hobbit cometiera aunque en sus ojos Aragorn y Legolas adivinaron que su tiempo en la tierra media se terminaba.

La dama del bosque de oro había enviado un mensajero para anunciar que tanto ella como Elrond estaban ya en marcha para acudir a la coronación de Elessar I, el mensajero no tenía conocimiento de noticia alguna acerca de Arwen, con lo cual Aragorn permaneció en la incertidumbre. Y fue en medio de toda esa agitación que Legolas le pidió un momento a solas para hablar.

– Has triunfado – fue la frase que comenzó aquella conversación – y bajo tu mano tiempos de paz y gloria vendrán a este reino.

– Aún hay mucho por hacer – Legolas sonrió – ¿cuándo dejarás de usar tus ropas de combate? – Inquirió el ex montaraz señalando la indumentaria de su amigo.

– Cuando tú vistas como un rey – contraatacó el elfo.

– ¿Qué es lo que deseas decirme? Todo este secretismo para hablar conmigo no creo que se deba a unos consejos de guardarropa – inquirió sin más rodeos, el elfo se quedó en silencio más tiempo del que sería cortés por lo que Aragorn supo que aquello que se proponía decirle era muy serio – te has quedado sin palabras, nunca pensé que vería a un elfo perder toda la elocuencia con que su raza fue bendecida.

– No te burles – se hizo otro silencio durante el cual Legolas se plantó frente a su amigo a tan corta distancia que podían ver su reflejo uno en los ojos del otro.

– Legolas – susurró Aragorn.

– Me marcho – soltó de golpe le elfo y se alejó dándole la espalda a su amigo, muchas preguntas acudieron al hombre, cuándo había decidido eso el joven príncipe, a dónde pretendía ir y cuándo pretendía partir, sin embargo.

– ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que escapó de su boca.

– Tendré que incumplir mi promesa a Gimli de visitar las cuevas en el abismo de Helm y el bosque de Fangorn – la confusión del futuro rey era clara por lo que Legolas añadió – volveré al bosque negro después de tu coronación.

– Nos volveremos a ver entonces.

– Me temo que no, sólo voy allá a despedirme, he decidido partir rumbo a los puertos grises, tú sabes lo que sigue.

El príncipe se refería al mar, Legolas había decidido hacerse al mar rumbo a una tierra que él, Aragorn, no contemplaría sino hasta el día de la muerte y aún así era más que probable que sus almas nunca se volvieran a encontrar, le dolía aquella resolución, le parecía ofensiva y abrupta a pesar de que Legolas no era el único al que pronto dejaría de tener a su lado.

– Voy a extrañarte mucho.

* * *

><p>Gandalf entró en sus habitaciones, cansado, como pocas veces le había ocurrido, pero feliz, Gimli le dio alcance, había estado en las cocinas bebiendo con los hobbits, los dos se detuvieron de golpe en el umbral de la puerta porque tirado al pie de la ventana yacía el hijo de Thranduil.<p>

– ¡Legolas! – El enano estuvo en un segundo junto a su amigo – Gandalf ¿qué le pasa? – Inquirió sosteniendo al elfo.

El Istari se acercó, miró meticulosamente al príncipe de raza inmortal, posó una de sus manos surcada de arrugas en el rostro de Legolas.

– Está frío – dijo más para si mismo.

Gimli casi podía ver como las conclusiones caían una a una en la cabeza del mago.

– Recuéstalo – le ordenó, señalando el lecho del elfo, el enano obedeció en el acto.

– Voy a buscar a Aragorn.

– ¡No! – La voz del elfo resonó en la habitación, se incorporó de golpe y dirigió una mirada gélida a su amigo – Gimli no le digas nada de esto.

Parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente, la desesperación que visiblemente lo carcomía aunado a aquel debilitado estado fue la última clave para Gandalf, supo entonces que su amigo estaba enfermo de gravedad y que probablemente no tendría salvación.

– Gimli, déjanos solos un momento.

– Pero…

– Legolas estará bien – lo cortó el mago, ante lo cual el enano se limitó a asentir y se dispuso a marcharse – no comentes lo que viste con nadie – remató Gandalf.

Tuvo a bien echarle el cerrojo a la puerta una vez que el hijo de Gloin se marchó y luego volvió al lado del elfo.

– Legolas – la criatura hizo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse para mirar de frente a Mithrandir – ¿estás enamorado?

* * *

><p>La coronación fue la manera más solemne de terminar la tercera edad de la Tierra Media, los elfos llegaron vestidos de blanco, la luz de los Valar más presente que nunca en ellos ahora que la sombra del enemigo no los cubría más. Aragorn nunca lo había visto así, tan lleno de vida y por un segundo deseó que estuviera así por él, pero ese sentimiento se extinguió tan rápido como había llegado, su amigo se acercó y se tomaron de los hombros afectuosamente.<p>

– Que la gracia de Iluvatar te acompañe en este día y de ahora en adelante; larga vida y salud rey Elessar para ti y los tuyos – le dijo en su idioma natal – aunque me disculparás si para mí continuas siendo Aragorn el dunadan de Rivendel.

El rey sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos dejaron de ver a Legolas para mirar en dirección a su padre que se acercaba en ese momento acompañado por un porta estandarte, era ese emblema lo que había llamado la atención de Elessar, el árbol blanco de Gondor y tras él la dama de Rivendel, viva, enamorada, suya.

– ¡Arwen!

Fue un pensamiento, en tan sólo un instante la tenía entre sus brazos, se besaron, su felicidad palpable para todos; el sacrificador se reía entre la multitud que llenaba la plaza pero el rey no lo vio, por ello no pudo detenerlo como se había prometido.

Legolas no esperó ni un segundo más, partió antes de que terminara la fiesta aun ataviado con sus ropas blancas, era un largo recorrido el que lo separaba de los puertos grises, esa era su última oportunidad, debía hacerse al mar y llevarse eso que sentía consigo, Gandalf fue el único que acudió a despedirlo.

– No le dirás adiós a ningún amigo – le dijo a manera de regaño, tan característica de él pero había una nota de preocupación en su voz.

– Mi tiempo en esta Tierra se ha terminado, permanecí aquí todos estos años por la guerra, porque ser esgrimido como un arma era lo único que podía hacer por él y por ello cumplí con esa misión pero ahora no me queda nada.

– No se lo dijiste.

– Nunca lo habría entendido, entre mi pueblo amar de esta manera no está vedado pero para los hombres, algo antinatural eso es todo lo que es.

– Creció entre elfos, no deseo te arrepientas de haber callado hasta el momento final.

– Aunque me entendiera y me perdonara por convertirlo en el depositario de mi afecto no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nos separa ahora su rango, su raza y su destino – la voz de Legolas se quebró, más se forzó a dominarse a sí mismo.

– Vete ya entonces, con gloria y victoria en tus hombros.

– Y un corazón destrozado en mi haber, te agradezco que conserves este secreto– y con esas últimas palabras partió a galope, el Istari nunca lo volvería a ver.

* * *

><p>Aragorn creyó que no podría conciliar el sueño, la celebración terminó casi al amanecer pero no había cansancio en él, los preparativos para su boda y la coronación de Arwen como su reina ya se perfilaban en su mente, sin embargo en cuanto tocó la almohada con la cabeza fue presa de un sopor antinatural.<p>

Aragorn marchó a través de una habitación oscura, sus pasos resonaron como ecos de la perdición, todo ello era un sueño y lo sabía, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se disipó un poco permitiéndole vislumbrar la construcción de su primer visión, ahí estaba el gran arco de mármol blanco, entonces comprendió y apresuró el paso; halló a aquel a quien buscaba enredado entre hebras de mithril, su sangre lo abandonaba gota a gota y el sacrificador aguardaba.

– Aléjate de él – ordenó el rey, no iba a permitir que aquel engendro le hiciera daño, en respuesta obtuvo una risa gutural.

– La victoria tiene un precio.

– Aunque así fuera, cualquier costo que tenga la derrota de Sauron ya fue pagada con creces – se acercó – con la sangre de mi pueblo y de muchos otros, con dolor y la extinción de muchas cosas hermosas de esta tierra.

Nuevamente aquella risa que le hacía sentir que la sombra de Sauron no se extinguiría nunca; el sacrificador extrajo una daga de sus ropas, enredó una mano en la rubia cabellera del elfo y lo obligó a exponer la blanca piel de su garganta.

– ¡No! – Aragorn se precipitó hacía la criatura.

– Los Valar trazaron su destino y no puede ser cambiado.

– Eso es mentira – el rey se interpuso entre el victimario y su presa.

– El sacrifico ofrendado a la victoria del rey de Gondor.

– ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

– La víctima que se ofreció a si misma, que fue aceptada por el sacrificador.

Y la criatura hizo una pausa en aquel maldito rito para despojarse de la capucha, el Dunadan se petrificó, la incertidumbre hizo presa de él porque el rostro de aquel que reclamaba la vida de Legolas para sí mismo tenía su rostro, la mano del destino que esgrimía la daga era él.

Entonces vio con claridad como si se hallara de pie en ese lugar el claro de un bosque, recordaba aquel lugar aunque eran contadas las ocasiones en que había estado en él, se encontraba en el bosque de Mirkwood, su corazón latía apresuradamente, quiso gritar el nombre de aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos por completo pero su boca no emitió ningún sonido, hasta sus oídos llegó el ruido de los cascos de un caballo, levantó la vista, la silueta de un jinete se acercaba a toda prisa, la cabalgadura que lo transportaba bufaba exhausta pero avanzaba determinada a llevar su carga a su destino sin necesidad de ser azuzado, Aragorn cayó de rodillas, el hijo de Thranduil apareció como una fugaz imagen ante sus ojos, el dunadan alcanzó a ver su rostro durante un instante que se congeló en la eternidad de lo imborrable, de pronto cayó del caballo en completo mutismo, el rey deseó levantarse y acudir donde él pero no pudo, no era necesario, estaba muerto, estaba muerto.

Volvió a la realidad con la ansiedad de quién tiene un deber pendiente, había comprendido que no era una fortuita pesadilla lo que el destino le manifestaba sino una visión de lo que acontecería; para aumentar el malestar que pesaba sobre él le informaron que el elfo no se encontraba más dentro de las fronteras del reino.

Sin decir nada a nadie el rey partió de inmediato, el rumbo que tomó lo había dictado su sueño, lo que haría cuando encontrara a Legolas no lo sabía era el corazón el que lo guiaba. De pronto una cabalgadura blanca le dio alcance, se trataba de Gandalf.

– Elessar, que sombra aciaga aviva tus pasos y te incita a dejar tu reino y la mujer a la que amas sin mirar atrás.

– Legolas – fue la respuesta – sé que se dirige a Mirkwood y que su vida corre grave peligro.

El mago no replicó nada, las palabras de Aragorn estaban cargadas de fuerza. Era probable que las fuerzas del elfo menguaran antes de lo que tenía previsto, el príncipe había vaticinado que la vida no le alcanzaría para llegar a los puertos grises y desviara su marcha hacía su hogar.

– Trata de despedirse de su padre y morir entre los suyos – se dijo, frenó su cabalgadura, aquel viaje debía realizarlo únicamente Aragorn – llega a tiempo – le dijo, Legolas le llevaba un día de camino de ventaja.

* * *

><p>El príncipe vislumbró los altos árboles que flanqueaban la frontera de su reino, palabras tejidas por el cálido viento del amanecer. Los primeros nacidos existían desde siempre y para siempre, su relación con los Valar más estrecha que la de ninguna otra raza, su vida interrumpida por la violencia de la guerra o el amor no correspondido, un corazón atravesado, un corazón roto, no tuvo lo primero durante tantos combates. La tristeza más absoluta crecía en su pecho conforme se internaba en aquel que había sido su hogar durante los largos años de su existencia.<p>

– Si el vacío es lo que me aguarda apartado de tu ser, que mi existencia se termine, que el velo de la oscuridad sempiterna cubra mis ojos, que el deseo de vivir se extinga de mi cuerpo y el tiempo borre mi paso por esta tierra – una lágrima escapó de sus ojos en aquel momento, había acabado y lo sabía, soltó las riendas de su caballo no había ya manera de llegar donde su padre, una opresión crecía en su pecho – Aragorn – exhaló con su último aliento antes de que la vacuidad lo abrazara.

– ¡Legolas!

El ex montaraz entró a galope tendido en la frontera de Mirkwood, no se había detenido a descansar en ningún momento, frenó la loca carrera que había emprendido desde Gondor y buscó en derredor, ahí estaba el claro que había visto en su sueño, la realidad se torció sobre él cuando halló a su amigo, estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto caer en el mundo onírico

– No – se dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a él, cayó a su lado inclinándose sobre él – ¡Legolas! – Lo llamó, estaba más pálido que antes, no respiraba – ¿por qué? – No había sentido en lo que el rey presenciaba.

– Aragorn – escuchó que la tenue voz del príncipe, aún vivía, se miraron – no quería que me vieras así – logró articular el elfo.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto?, ¿cómo pudo alguien herirte así? – Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de Legolas.

– Fui yo – a cada momento se le dificultaba respirar más, la voluntad que lo mantenía en este mundo había flaqueado en el momento en que le vio besar a la mujer que amaba en su coronación – me siento tan triste.

– No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? – Gandalf tenía razón, se arrepentiría si no le permitía saberlo.

– Porque te amo, te amo como hombre – Aragorn palideció, aquella revelación le hizo comprender todo a la vez que lo aturdió.

– No sabía.

– No quería que lo supieras, la tenías a ella.

–No me abandones.

–No puedo, por favor perdóname.

El corazón del rey era un mar confuso, tal vez fue compasión lo que lo impulsó, tal vez el afecto forjado en tantos años de amistad, gratitud por la deuda que sabía le debía ó tal vez algo más, algo que había comenzado en el momento en que miró aquellos ojos más azules que el mismo cielo.

Lo besó.

En una caricia más profunda de lo que jamás le había prodigado a nadie, en un ruego sin palabras, lo soltó y de pronto se halló suplicándole que volviera a Gondor con él, que se volviera su amante o que se quedara en Mirkwood, que le escribiría cartas con tal que lo amara aunque no estuvieran juntos, que aguardara por él en aquella nueva edad y que lo seguiría, le ofrendó su corazón pero el elfo no lo escuchaba, sonrió una última vez.

– Te amo Aragorn – y se extinguió.

La existencia de Elessar se enmarañó en el momento en que aquella luz se apagó, una confesión, una caricia y de pronto se encontraba colgando de las uñas en el resquicio de la cordura, ¿quién era él? ¿Para qué había peleado? ¿A quién amaba en realidad? Todo era como en su sueño, el sacrificador, eso era.

Un grito desagarró el aire en el bosque de Mirkwood, los centinelas de Thranduil vislumbraron la escena desde lejos, se acercaron horrorizados, dos seres fundidos en una quimera, eso era lo que tenían ante ellos, uno, la encarnación pálida y hermosa de la serenidad, el otro un mortal desesperado que aunque respiraba y sollozaba meciendo el cuerpo inerte de su amado estaba ya muerto en vida.

––– Fin –––


End file.
